LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen inside a ruined building near the lab) Alex: *Panting* Miles: Phew.... Yang: *Shakes head* Oooh man.... Shade: Yang! Are you back with us? Yang: My head... What happened...? Alex: Long story... Okay... Is everyone here? (The heroes all look at each other to see who's missing. Miles: We lost Blake, Emily and Kyle. Yang: What? Foxtrot: Guys? I don't see Charlie. Ava: Katlyn's gone missing to. Jack: I don't see Richie. Alex: Shit... Miles: Wait really? Spot: Ruby!? Ghira: Dammit.... (Back down in the lab....) Ripper: Well. Seem we got quite a collection here. (Katlyn and Charlie are seen with Kyle and Blake having worms in the back of they're heads. Ruby and Richie are seen Emily and they're eyes are pink) Allure: I honestly didn't expect my pheromones to be this potent. Worm: And these worms definitely work better than expected. Ripper: Neither did I. But this works very well for us. Your powers can wipe out any resistance clearing the way for our friends to feast. Brute: Yeah. But the question now: What do we do with them? Allure: Hmm. Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't like what I see in my adorable girls and handsome boys. Ripper: You always were a queer Kimberly. Allure: Oh fuck you too Jakoro. Brute: Hey now, no more disrespect guys. We're all reborn into a new lives are we not? Worm: Yeah come on we're all family here. Allure:... Hmph. Fine. Ripper: Whatever. Brute: *Nod* Worm: Shame we couldn't infect the girl completely. Allure: Oh don't worry. The infection is still there. It'll take awhile, but she'll be one of us sooner or later. Ripper: Indeed. Brute: And we got more of this city to embrace being reborn as well. Worm: Yeah. We got more Hives ready to have everyone join us. Allure: And enough infected to break through the quarentine. Brute: Exactly. Allure: *Smirk* (Back with the heroes) Yang: We have to go back for them! Zulu: Yang slow down! We can't just- Yang: THey have our friends and my sister! We can't just- Hnn! D-Damn it... Weiss: Stop straining yourself Yang! You're still infected! Miles: Alex I suggest for now we get out of the quarantine area and regroup with the soldiers and think of a plan from there. Ian: Yeah and we should get Yang to a medical clinic too! Alex: I don't think they have a cure for the virus, but getting backup does sound like a good idea. Kiro: Maybe not a cure, but me and Ian might be able to find a way to stop the virus from progress in a proper clinic. Jack: I still like the idea of getting back up. Raynell: Come on then! Let's get out of here before more Targhuls show up! (The heroes nod. The scene then cuts to a quarantine camp where soldiers are seen helping civilians) Horojin: Make sure there's enough rations to go to everyone. Soldier: Yes sir. (The soldier walks off as the heroes run up) Alex: Colonel! Horojin: Heroes? Back so soon? Jack: Yeah. We found your scientist team. Horojin: You did?? Where are they?? Alex: You gonna wanna hear this colonel. (The heroes all explain what had happened while in the quarantine zone) Horojin: Oh....god. Jack: Yeah. Alex: They're the ones that unleashed the virus sir. Horojin: I... I don't believe this... Jack: Believe it. And these guys are not something to mess with. Their powers forced us to retreat. Miles: They got some of our friends with them as well. Horojin: I see.... Yang: Hey guys...? Alex: Hm? Yang: Everything's....getting all woozy...o-over here.... Ian: Crap! Horojin where's the clinic? Horojin: You... You said she was infected? Kiro: Yes now where's the clinic? Horojin: Don't you don't it might be better to....? Shade: ! DO NOT suggest that again! Horojin: S-Sorry. Ian: Is there a clinic or not!? Horojin: Yes, just head down there and turn left! The tent's right there! Kiro: Thanks! Horojin: Ask for Doctor Miolid! He's managed to synthesize a small dose of anti-virus to slow the infection a bit! Ian: An anti-virus. Perfect! We can work with that! Kiro: Come on Yang! (Kiro and Ian lead Yang away) Horojin: Sorry about your friend there. Alex: It's fine. Jack: So, what about that backup? Horojin: I can't spare any soldiers since they need to guard the quarantine sites, but I can link you up with something better. Jack: What's that? Horojin: You kids ever hear about the Night Stalkers? Alex: The what? Horojin: They're the Shadowrealm Army's Spec Ops team. A group of the best of the best from around the Shadowrealm. Jack: So super soldiers? Horojin: In a manner of speaking. Jack: Then it's good enough for me. Horojin: Great. They should be down in their barracks preparing to head out. Head there and you can meet up with them. Craig; Oh man! Super soldiers! Let's go meet them! (The heroes run off to the barracks. It then cuts to Ian and Kiro arriving at the clinic with Yang) Ian: Doctor Miolid?! Kiro: You here?! (The doctor approaches, appearing as an African-American man in his mid 30s) Miolid: What's wrong? Ian: We need the anti-virus! Our friend is infected! Miolid: How long? Kiro: About an hour maybe 2 I think! Miolid: Sit her down over there. (Kiro and Ian put Yang over on a chair) Yang: *Groans* Miolid: You're lucky to even be alive kid. This virus usually takes full control of a host within minutes. Seconds even. Yang: S-Seconds....? Miolid: How did she get infected? Ian: It was one of those spider things. Miolid: Ah. The Hives. Kiro: Y-Yeah. That. Miolid: Dangerous creatures those are. Consumes people and releases them as infected minutes later. She's lucky to survive. Ian: Yeah. Shade and Blake made it just in time then. (Miolid then siphons some blue fluid into a syringe) Miolid: Alright, this should be enough to suppress the virus's symptoms. (Miolid takes Yang's arm and injects the fluid) Miolid: There. Yang: *Pants* T-...Thanks doc... Miolid: Don't mention it. It should hold you over for a few hours or so. Yang: Right. Miolid: Here. (Miolid hands another vial to Ian along with another syringe) Miolid: Use it on her when the time comes. Ian: Thanks. Miolid: *Nod* (The scene then cuts to the heroes entering the Night Stalkers' Barracks) Alex: Hello? Jack: Oh. (The group sees four soldiers wearing stealth armor bearing their insignia and ranks on their chests and shoulderpads. One is seen loading energy cells into a laser rifle, another with a red cross on his helmet is seen loading a vial of green fluid into a small injector. The female member is seen attacking a punching bag while another is seen looking at his pistol) Alex: Wow. ???: Hm? O-Oh, we got company! ???: Huh? (The four look at the heroes) ???: Oh, so you're the Defenders we heard so much about? Alex; Y-Yeah that's us. Jack; You guys the Night Stalkers? The colonel said we could find you here. ???: Heh, yeah we- ???: *Stands up excited* We sure are! ???: Pax calm the fuck down. ???: I was just being polite! ???: Then do it less like a retard and more like a man. ???: Okay fine. Jessica: O-Okay then. Alex: *Clears throat* So I'm sure you already know most of us but I'm Alex Lorthare. This is Jack Ferras. Jack: Yo. ???: Alright! Well, the name's Gary Pax. I'm the corporal around here. Alex: New recruit huh? Gary: Yep! Alex: That explains the attitude. Gary: *Points at the man with the injector* That's the team medic, Sam Henderson. Sam: Yo. Gary: *Points at the woman at the punching bag* That's our close-quarters specialist, Lindsey Miros. Lindsey: Hey! Amanda: Ooo! Gary: *Points at the man with the laser rifle* And that's our scout, Elon Sanders. Elon: Mm. Alex: Well okay then. Jack: No Captain? Gary: Oh Jiriko? He's- ???: *Voice* If all you fucking kids could move out of my damn way I could introduce myself. (The heroes move aside as the team leader walks past dressed in customized armor with a helmet adorned with flame designs) Gary: There he is. Jiriko: Does there have to be so many of you, fucking christ. Adriana: *Whispers* Rude... Sam: Not a real good first impression there sir. Jiriko: They're all like fucking twenty or some shit, they can take it. Sam: Whatever. Jiriko: *Turns to the heroes* So you're the munchkins the Colonel is sending in with us? Izuku: That's right. We're all heading back into the quarantine zone. Zulu: We just need a little extra back up is all. Jiriko: And I thought we'd be the ones getting help. Lindsey: Hey it's not so bad boss. We get to team with the best heroes this side of the Multiverse don't we? Jiriko: I'll be the judge of that. Adam: *Whispers* This guy is gonna be hard to get along with. Daniel: *Whispers* Yeah tell me about it. Jiriko: Well as much as I hate to admit it, we're working together. Sam: Cut them some slack at least sir. Jiriko: Until they prove themselves useful that's not happening. Jack: Well then. Just wait till we are get out there. We'll prove you why we are the best. Jiriko: Hmph. All right then. I want you guys to brief on the situation inside the enemy zone. Alex: I'll tell you what's up. One leader to another. Jiriko: Right. Meantime the rest of you get to know each other. Best to know who you got on your side. We'll move out on my word. Sam: Yes sir. (Jiriko walks off with Alex as the others look at the other Night Stalkers) Sam: Well don't just stand there, you coming in or not? (The Defenders all join the rest of the Night Stalkers...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts